Caramel Apple
by Fazea
Summary: Sesuatu yang membuat Hiruma menolak 'memakan' Sena adalah.. For Eyeshield 21 Award September: Season-lagi-Warning inside. RnR?


Eyeshield 21©Yusuke Murata & Inagaki Riichiro

Caramel Apple©Me  
_For Eyeshield 21 Award September: Seasons (lagi)_

**WARNING**: gaje, abal, sho-ai, typo nggak jamin, OOC, tema cuma tempelan, bikin laper –duak- Don't like? Don't Read!

* * *

"Akh."

Lelaki bermata hijau _tosca_ itu memperhatikan daun kering yang tak sengaja jatuh dibahunya.

"…Sudah musim gugur ya."

.

.

"Oi, anak-anak sialan! Latihan sana! Mentang-mentang banyak makanan, terus nanti kalian jadi gendut kayak si gendut sialan ini!" amarah sang kapten yang ganas mengetahui anggota-anggotanya tidak latihan, namun mengobrol dan duduk-duduk. Otomatis semuanya berlari ria ke lapangan, melanjutkan latihan mereka yang tertunda.

"Oi, _Kuso Chibi_," panggil Hiruma.

"Ada apa, Hiruma-_san_?" pria kecil itu memenuhi panggilan Hiruma dengan berjalan pelan mendekatinya.

Hiruma memperhatikan lekat-lekat ke tubuh Sena secara keseluruhan.

"_Kuso Chibi,_ kamu gemukan ya?"

"HAH?" jerit Sena sambil _jawdrop_. Pembicaraan yang sungguh sangat tidak penting sekali (dan dusta).

"Kekekeke.." tawa Hiruma seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon yang dedaunannya sudah kering, nyaris tinggal ranting dan batang.

Menanggapi pembicaraan (yang tidak penting) itu berakhir, Sena buru-buru menyusul teman-teman lainnya.

'_Tch. Dia sudah besar sekarang,'_ batin Hiruma. Balon permen karetnya perlahan-lahan membesar, namun pecah saat sehelai daun kering jatuh dan menggores permukaan balon permen karet _mint-_nya. Pria berambut pirang itu kembali menatap daun-daun kering yang berguguran,_ 'Musim gugur ya..'_

Baginya, Hiruma Youichi, Kobayakawa Sena adalah wujud mungil dari musim gugur. Seragam _devil bats_ yang berwarna merah apel dan Sena kenakan sekarang mengikuti ini lekuk tubuhnya yang kecil. Mata _caramel_-nya membawa kesan 'lengket' bagi yang memandanginya. Ditambah dengan perawakannya yang manis dan lembut. Seperti _Caramel Apple, _bukan? Yang juga merupakan salah satu ciri khas musim gugur. Inilah yang membuat lidah Hiruma Youichi tak sabar memakannya, Kobayakawa Sena.

Dan memilikinya.

.

.

"…" Mata karamel Sena yang membesar menatap Hiruma yang sibuk menjilati _caramel apple _yang baru dibeli—atau lebih tepat memeras pedagang makanan manis itu dipinggir jalan, "Ternyata Hiruma-_san_ suka apel karamel, ya! Padahal selama ini kukira kau tidak suka makanan manis.."

"Kapan aku pernah bilang aku tidak suka makanan manis, _kuso chibi?_" tepis Hiruma.

"Nggak pernah sih…" Sena menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, tampak mulutnya tersimpul sebuah senyum malu-malu. Hiruma menepuk kepala sang kekasih dengan lembut seraya matanya menatap dedaunan yang sibuk berguguran.

"Youichi."

"Ha?" Sena menengok pada Hiruma, meminta Hiruma mengulang kata itu lagi.

"Youichi. Panggil aku 'Youichi' saja," kata Hiruma singkat, sambil tetap menjilati karamel.

Sena membuang nafas dengan senyum lebar, kemudian mengambil nafas lagi, "Kalau begitu, panggil aku 'Sena' juga"

"…_Kuso _Sena?" Hiruma manawar.

Sena kembali membuang nafas, "Baiklah."

Tak lama berselang waktu semenit, dua menit, tiga menit, empat menit, lima menit, kesunyian musim gugur menyelimuti sepasang kekasih yang tak lama baru meresmikan hubungan mereka_. _Padahal suasana jalan saat itu cukup ramai karena banyak jajanan yang dijual di sepanjang jalan pertokoan itu.

Kesunyian lenyap saat Sena mulai menggigit apel karamel yang juga dibelikan Hiruma.

_**Krauk**_

"…Hi—Youichi-san.." gumam Sena.

"Ng?"

"…Makan aku."

Hiruma agak tersedak dibuatnya. Beberapa orang yang mempunyai telinga cukup tajam bisa mendengar itu, sehingga mereka memberikan sedikit ruang untuk sejoli itu. Sena sendiri sekarang repot menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Kekeke…ternyata kau agresif juga, ya!" tawa Hiruma.

"…A-Aku serius, Youichi-san!" tukasnya, kali ini ia benar-benar menarik kerah kemeja setan itu di hadapan wajahnya sendiri.

Hening.

"Khekhekhe…untuk apa?"

"Eh?" Sena tercengang.

Hiruma melepas kerah kemejanya dari genggaman Sena yang sedang egois dengan hangat.

_**KRESH**_

Si rambut pirang memakan setengah dari apel karamel kepunyaannya.

"Memakan ini saja rasanya seperti sudah memakanmu, kok."

.

.

* * *

A/N: Yang mau muntah silakan, saya udah duluan kok *dijitak rame-rame*


End file.
